Rotkäppchen und der Wolf
by Rabenkraehe
Summary: Einmal ein Märchen bitte. Ich hab mich mal an den Grimm Brothers versucht, schaut selbst, was bei rum gekommen ist. Threesome, Erotik,


Rotkäppchen und der Wolf

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling, die Geschichte den Gebrüdern Grimm. Nur der Plot allein ist mir, wobei ich mir da nicht so ganz sicher bin, da Märchen ja im Altertum was für Erwachsene waren...wer weiß schon, ob die Geschichte nicht tatsächlich so war? ;)

Ich schließe mich jetzt mal, ausserhalb der Reihe, der Märchenchallenge von den Schreiberlingen an. Wenn ihr Fehler findet, dürft ihr mir gerne Bescheid sagen, diese Geschichte ist nicht gebetat. Rewievs sind gerne gesehen, Kritik ebenfalls.

Danke!!

Rotkäppchen und der Wolf

Es begab sich zu einer Zeit, als die Leute noch arm waren und Wölfe übers Land und durch die Wälder strichen, dass eine Mutter ihre gereifte Tochter durch den Düsterwald zur Großmutter schickte, um ihr Kesselkuchen und Kürbissaft zu bringen. Die Großmutter war nicht mehr gut zu Fuß, ebenso, wie sie schlecht zu sehen vermochte. Nun war das junge Mädchen, welches ihrer roten Haare wegen von allen nur Rotkäppchen genannt wurde, mit bürgerlichem Namen allerdings Ginevra hieß, auf dem Wege.

Den Rat ihrer Mutter noch gut im Ohr, nicht den Pfad zu verlassen, da Wölfe durch den Wald striffen, ging sie ihrer Wege, ein munteres Lied auf den Lippen. Ihre Mutter, Molly, hatte sie heute besonders früh losgeschickt, damit das junge Mädchen noch einen ruhigen Schwatz mit Granny Weasley halten könne. Sonst sahen sie sich nur selten, die Gelegenheit sollte genutzt werden.

Beschwingten Schrittes kam Ginevra immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Den Korb geschrumpft in ihrer Rocktasche tragend, zupfte sie hier und da immer wieder an ihrem Kleid herum, welches nun immer kürzer und enger wurde mit der Zeit. Sie war schon längst aus dem Stück raus gewachsen, doch ihre Familie litt, wie viele andere Zauberfamilien, unter Goldmangel und so wurden immer nur die Säume ausgelassen, so dass ihre pralle Brust fast aus dem Oberhemd raus lupfte und ihre Beine mehr als nur gut zu sehen waren. Zu heutiger Zeit würde man ihr Kleid als Mini bezeichnen. Doch Rotkäppchen störte sich wenig daran, immerhin schauten ihr die Burschen aus dem Dorf nach und pfiffen, wenn sie sie sahen. Und außerdem war es warm genug, um so gekleidet durch die Wälder zu streifen.

Die Sonne stand inzwischen recht hoch am Himmel und Ginevra bekam Durst. Am Rande des Weges war ein Bach, an dem sie sich zu einer kurzen Rast niederließ, mit der hohlen Hand Wasser schöpfte und sich satt trank.

Plötzlich knackte es hinter ihr im Gehölz und sie erschrak fürchterlich. Als sie sich umdrehte, stand Remus Lupin, seines Zeichens Wehrwolf, hinter ihr. Sie grinste.

„Remus, ihr habt mich erschreckt. Sagt, was tut ihr hier mitten im Wald?" fragte sie keck ihren Lehrer und Freund der Familie.

„Tja, Ginevra, das selbe könnte ich euch fragen. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu eurer Großmutter, sie lud mich auf einen Kaffee ein."

„Oh, dann haben wir den selben Weg. Mutter schickt mich zu ihr, Kuchen und Saft trage ich bei mir, und sogar auf einen Schwatz darf ich bleiben. Sagt, mögt ihr mit mir zusammen weiter des Weges ziehen? Immerhin sind wir dann nicht so alleine und wenn ein Wolf des Weges kommt, so habe ich Schutz bei euch!" sagte sie, drückte leicht ihren Rücken durch, so dass ihr Dekolleté gut zur Geltung kam und klimperte mit den Augen. Ihrem Liebreiz konnte der junge Herr nicht widerstehen, ebenso wie ihren anderen Reizen und nickte zum Einverständnis.

Also teilten sie sich einvernehmlich den Rest des Weges und plauderten derweil des Gehens über dies und das, über den neuesten Tratsch, den grausamen König Voldemort und natürlich über Prinz Harry, den Retter der Zauberwelt, der es bis jetzt immer wieder schaffte, dem bösen König aus den Händen zu schlüpfen.

So kurzweilig es nun war, so schnell erreichten sie nun auch Großmutter Weasleys Haus.

Mit einer galanten Verbeugung bedeutet Lupin der jungen Schönheit, selbst an die Türe zu pochen und um Einlass zu Bitten. Ginevra tat, was ihr geboten, doch niemand öffnete.

„Sehr merkwürdig, sie wollte doch Zu hause sein." meinte der Weasley-Spross und zuckte die Schultern.

„Dann lasse ich uns eben selber hinein!"

Sprachs und zog aus einer winzigen Spalte nahe der Tür einen kleinen, bronzenen Schlüssel heraus, mit dem sie die Türe öffnete.

Drinnen war es behaglich, nicht zu warm, nicht zu kühl. Die kleine Hütte besaß zwei Räume, eine Wohn- und eine Schlafkammer.

Rotkäppchen rief laut nach der Großmutter, jedoch erhielt sie keine Antwort. Doch entdeckte Remus auf dem Tisch eine Nachricht:

_Liebste Ginevra,_

_ich weiß, heute wollte deine Mutter mir Kuchen und Saft schicken lassen, jedoch hat mich dein Onkel Gandalf zu sich beordert._

_Der Rücken und die Gicht haben ihn schlimm in den Klauen._

_Sei doch so lieb und stell deine Mitbringsel in die kleine Speisekammer. Ich habe noch etwas Tee und Kekse da, bediene dich._

_Falls der gute Remus vorbei kommt, richte ihm bitte aus, wie Leid es mir tut, ihm heute keine neuen Geschichten berichten zu können. Er möchte doch bitte nächste Woche noch mal vorbei schauen, wenn er möchte._

_Ich werde vor morgen nicht zurück sein, also warte nicht auf mich._

_Ich küsse und umarme dich,_

_Großmutter_

Ginevra seufzte und gab den Brief an Remus weiter. Während er las, räumte sie, wie ihre Großmutter es wollte, den mitgebrachten Kuchen und den Saft in die kleine Kammer.

Remus legte den Brief beiseite und sah sich um.

„Hm, Tee und Kekse hören sich gar nicht übel an. Was meint ihr, junges Fräulein, wollen wir zwei erst ein wenig ruhen, Tee genießen und dann begleite ich euch zurück zur Frau Mama?" fragte er sie und lächelte.

„Aber gerne doch. Ich setze eben Wasser auf, macht es euch doch im Stübchen bequem."

Während das Wasser leise anfing zu köcheln, legte Ginevra einige Kekse auf einen Teller und bereitete die Tassen vor. Sie goss das heiße Wasser auf den Tee, stellte alles auf ein Tablett und brachte es zu dem kleinen Couchtischchen. Als sie sich hinab beugte, um das Tablett abzustellen, schlüpfte eine von ihren Brüsten aus dem knappen Hemdchen und genoss den kurzen Luftzug. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete und sich die Kleidung richtete, sah Remus sie mit großen Augen an.

„Sagt, Remus, was habt ihr so große Augen?" fragte sie keck.

„Damit ich euch besser sehen kann!" kam die prompte Antwort, bevor er sie zu sich auf den Schoß zog und sie an sich drückte.

„Sagt, warum sind eure Lippen so feucht?" fragte sie wieder und betrachtete mit leicht geröteten Wangen sein Gesicht und seinen Mund.

„Damit ich euch besser küssen kann!"

Und wie er sie küsste. So voller Leidenschaft und Ungestüm. Seine Lippen brannten auf ihren, als sie sich wieder und wieder trafen, leicht geöffnet. Und die Zungen schnellten hervor und kosteten den jeweils Anderen voller Genuss. Pure Erotik knisterte in der Luft, während sie auf seinem Schoß saß, die Beine jeweils links und rechts von den Seinen. Ein Seufzen kam über die Lippen der jungen Frau, die sich der Hitze ihres Lehrers hingab. Sie rutschte unruhig auf seinem Schoß hin und her, fühlte, wie sich in ihrem jungfräulichen Unterlaib alles zusammen zog und ihr Slip nass wurde. Seine große Beule in der Hose bemerkend, stellte sie ihm eine letzte, gehauchte Frage: „Und warum habt ihr so einen harten Schwanz?"

Seine Augen rollten in den Kopf zurück, als er knurrte: „Damit ich dich besser ficken kann!"

Und damit zog er seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas Undeutliches und sie waren nackt, wie Gott sie beide schuf.

Ungeduldig setzte er seine Lippen auf ihren Hals und saugte an ihr, als ob es sie zu trinken galt. Seine Hände wanderten indes hinunter zu ihrem Gesäß und kneteten das junge Fleisch. Ihre Seufzer, die sie stetig von sich gab, wurden zu einem leisen, kontinuierlichen Stöhnen. Ihr Becken hatte längst einen wundervollen Rhythmus gefunden, in dem sie es kreisen ließ und ihre Scham an seinem harten Penis rieb.

Eine Hand wanderte von ihrem Hintern über den Bauch hinauf zu ihrer Brust, umfasste sie und knetete auch dort hingebungsvoll das Fleisch. Ginevra schrie leise auf, erste Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn. Das Knurren, welches aus seiner Kehle schlüpfte, klang rau und tief, als er sich eine ihrer Brustwarzen mit seinen Lippen angelte, um sanft daran zu saugen.

„Oh Remus, das fühlt sich so gut an!" seufzte sie, ihre Bewegungen nicht unterbrechend. Irgendwo tief in ihr schrie eine Stimme immerzu Mehr mehr mehr mehr und auch er konnte es anscheinend nicht mehr erwarten, sich in ihr zu versenken. Mit der Hand an ihrem Hintern hob er sie an, als ob sie nichts wöge und wie auf Kommando sprang sein erregierter Penis auf. Ginevra half unweit mit, ihre Scham ließ sie nun neckend um seine Eichel kreisen. Da war es aus mit seiner Geduld und er presste sie hart und mit einem Male auf sich hinunter. Aus dem leisen Schreien des Mädchens ward ein lautes Stöhnen, wie auch er zu stöhnen begann und sich unter ihr bewegte. Ihre kreisende Hüfte schlug nun einen eigenen Takt an, dezent von seiner Hand an der Hüfte geführt. Und sie verloren sich in diesem Alten Reigen der Liebe. Bis...ja, bis die Tür zum Hause unheilvoll aufgerissen wurde und niemand anderer als Severus Snape vor den Beiden stand. Erschrocken und in ihrem Tun inne haltend, sahen die zwei Liebenden ihm fragenden Blickes ins Gesicht.

„So so, ich dachte mir schon, dass es nicht die alte Madame Weasley sein könne, die solch animalische Laute von sich gibt. Oh, ihr zwei gebt ein prächtiges Bild ab. Was wohl ihre Mutter von diesem Stelldichein halten wird, junges Fräulein?" grinste er Ginevra teuflisch an. „Und ihr, Remus, eine Schülerin? Ich bin geneigt, von dem, was ich da sehe, keinen Gebrauch zu machen, wenn..."

„Oh bitte, Professor, habt Dank!" seufzte Ginevra schon, erleichtert und noch immer so erhitzt, Remus in sich spürend.

„...wenn, ich mich zu euch gesellen kann!" endete ihr Professor mit seinen Worten und lachte rau und kehlig ob des erstaunten Blickes von seiner Schülerin.

„Gerne Professor," gurrte sie, „immerhin habe ich mir schon länger eine Nacht mit euch ersehnt, aber Remus füllt mich unlängst, Sagt mir, wie ihr noch dazwischen passt?"

„Oh, da gibt es schon noch eine Möglichkeit." Sprach er und kam mit großen Schritten zu ihr.

„Alter Freund, sie hat keine Erfahrung, ich habe sie soeben entjungfert. Meint ihr nicht, dies geht zu schnell für die junge Dame?" schaltete sich nun auch Remus Lupin mit ein.

„Nun, wenn sie das eine schon kennt, warum nicht zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen? So wird es angenehmer für sie werden!" sprach der Professor und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, um sich magisch zu entkleiden. Sein Penis war ebenfalls schon erregt und Ginevra bekam große Augen.

„Aber...ihr seid so groß? Wo wollt ihr denn damit hin?"

„Das, meine Liebe, werdet ihr gleich merken." Sagte Snape sanft und zog sie in einen tiefen Kuss.

Sie hörte, wie Lupin etwas murmelte und fühlte sofort etwas kaltes, glitschiges zwischen ihren Pobacken. Erkenntnis kam in ihr auf und sie versuchte, aus dem Kuss zu fliehen. Doch sie wurde durch einen Stoß des unter ihr Begrabenen daran gehindert, ein Stoß so tief, dass sie Sterne sah. Ein lauter Schrei entfloh ihrer Kehle und unter abgehacktem Keuchen brachte sie mühsam hervor: „Bitte nicht, ich habe Angst davor!"

„Schh...es wird nicht weh tun, ich verspreche es. Ich bin vorsichtig." flüsterte Snape ihr ins Ohr und ließ einen Finger zu ihrem Anus wandern. Seine andere Hand umfasste eine Brust und rieb sanft die kleine Knospe.

Langsam kitzelte und umkreiste er den engen Muskelring der jungen Frau und entlockte ihr ein erstauntes „Oh mein Gott!", als es sie wie ein heißer Blitz durch fuhr.

„Gut?" raunte der Professor ihr ins Ohr und schob den Finger langsam in sie hinein.

„Uh...ja, schon, aber irgendwie...ist es so... anders." seufzte die junge Weasley auf. Remus, sich immer wieder in sie treibend, nahm beherzt die andere Knospe ihrer hin und her wippenden Brust zwischen die Lippen und sog sie fest zwischen seine Zähne und biss sanft zu. Der Professor indes hatte seine liebe Mühe mit dem jungen, heißen Körper vor ihm. Er bewegte probehalber den in ihr versunkenen Finger und erntete ein tiefes Seufzen von seinem Opfer. Und als ob das nicht genug wäre, schob er gleich noch einen zweiten und unter ärgster Vorsicht einen dritten Finger in ihre hintere Öffnung. Er spreizte seine Finger und amte eine Schere nach, um sie auf das Kommende vorzubereiten.

Die weiblichen Klänge ihrer Lust wurden lauter und herz zerreißender, mit jedem Stoß, den Lupin unternahm.

„Bereit?" fragte Snape seinen Vordermann und auf dessen Nicken hin, hob er Ginevra ein Stück hoch, kniete sich hinter sie und platzierte seine pralle Erregung an ihrem Anus. Ein leichter Druck entstand für die Dame, als sich die zwei Herren wie auf Kommando gleichzeitig und langsam in sie schoben. Ein sehr ungewohntes, volles Gefühl bereitete ihr Angst und sandte heiße Schauer zur selben Zeit durch ihr Rückrad und ihren Kopf. Sie glaubte, Sterne zu sehen und schrie ihre Lust raus, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe. Einen gleichen Rhythmus annehmend, bewegten sich die zwei Männer hinter und vor ihr wie im Taumel. Die Hitze, die zwischen den dreien brannte, schien sie alle zu verbrennen und der Schweiß rann an ihren erhitzten Körpern hinan, als ob es pures Wasser wäre. Doch nicht lange währten die einträchtigen Bewegungen, denn ein ungeheuerlich großer Sog direkt unterm Nabel schien Ginevra auf Wolken tragen zu wollen und zog die zwei Herren ohne Ankündigung mit sich. Sie selbst verlor sich in einem Schrei, jenseits allen Gedenkens und sank in eine leichte Ohnmacht.

Snape schrie animalisch auf, als er seine heiße Flüssigkeit in Rotkäppchen verlor, Lupin dagegen knurrte tief und grollend, als er mitgerissen wurde und schloss genießend die Augen und stieß ein paar letzte Male genießerisch in die junge, frisch eroberte Frucht.

Erschöpft lagen sie nun da, minder bekleidet und suhlten sich noch im Taumel der Gefühle.

Professor Snape war es, der das Wort als erster an die beiden Gespielen richtete.

„So leid es mir tut, little Miss, aber ich werde euch jetzt verlassen müssen."

Aus der leichten Trance erwachend, sprach sie ihn matt an: „Was suchtet ihr überhaupt in dieser Einöde, wenn ich so kühn sein darf, zu fragen?"

„Ja, das ist mir auch nicht klar." setzte der Wehrwolf hinzu.

„Nun, ich unternahm einen Spaziergang fernab vom Trubel des Schlosses und schickte mich an, ein paar wenige Kräuter für meine privaten Zwecke zu sammeln, als ich mich an die alte Madame Weasley erinnerte, die einen herrlichen Kräutertee zu brauen pflegt. Ich verband das Eine mit dem Anderen und folgte dem Pfad hierher. Kurz vor dem Haus deuchte mir, Geräusche wieder älterer Natur derer Madame Weasley zu hören und Sorge unterbreitete sich mir. Alsdann stürzte ich ins Haus und fand euch beide. Wobei mir einfällt, wo befindet sich ihre werte Frau Großmutter, Miss Weasley?"

„Professor, ich denke, unter diesen Umständen wäre es angebracht, wenn ihr Ginevra zu mir sagen würdet. Meine Großmutter ist zu ihrem Bruder, meinem Onkel Gandalf gegangen, die Gicht und ein schlimmer Rücken plagen ihn. Sie wird, so düngt mir, morgen wieder im Hause weilen." „So, morgen also. Gut, also empfehle ich mich nunmehr, ich finde den Weg allein. Küss die Hand, Ginevra!" Ein galanter Handkuss folgte der besonderen Betonung auf ihrem Namen.

„Ach Professor?"

„Ja, Ginevra?"

„Ich werde an euch denken, wenn ich wieder allein und einsam in meiner Kammer liege!" warf sie ihm zum Abschied entgegen.

Und als Snape sich umdrehte, wurde ihm das schelmische Grinsen von Remus leider Gottes nicht mehr gewahr.

„Nun, ich denke, wir werden und auch in aller Bälde auf den Weg zu eurer Frau Mama machen, nicht, dass sie sich sorgt, oder was meint ihr, liebste Ginevra?"

„Sehr wohl, liebster Remus. Lasst uns apparieren, dann währt der Heimweg nicht allzu lange und an eurer Seite wird mir nichts geschehen."

Und so kehrten sie Heim zum Fuchsbau.

Molly Weasley schloss überglücklich ihr Töchterchen und auch Remus in den Arm, der in späteren Zeiten noch öfters bei der Familie weilte und bald auch offiziell in Ginevras Schlafgemach Zutritt bekam.

_Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, so leben sie noch heute!!_


End file.
